Better Than Drugs
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: When Dean had followed Cas' future version back to his cabin he hadn't expected this. Pressed against a wall, neck bared for warm lips and a talented tongue.


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairing**: Future!Cas/Past!Dean

**Warning**: Slash scene, not overly graphic. Some drug use mentions. Endverse.

* * *

He had sat there listening to his future version detail an insane plan to kill the Devil. The group he was taking, the weapons, where they were going to group and most of the time he spent with his eyes watching Cas. Watching the changes in his friend and finding him so very different. The way he carried himself, the confidence, his words and manners were all foreign to Dean. They weren't _his Cas_. This was a different one. One who had changed so much. The meeting finished and Cas' words still rang in Dean's mind.

_What? I like past you_.

What had his future version done to this one? He had two options for where he could wait until they left in the dark early hours. With himself or Cas and it was completely curiosity that had him following the fallen angel. He felt a pull towards him, very similar to the one he experienced with his angel and the same one he tried to ignore. Had been failing at ignoring for a while now because there was something about Castiel that drew him in and Dean found himself wanting to be selfish.

He followed Cas up the stairs and through the beads, watched as he moved about touching a few things before blue eyes were suddenly focused on him. they weren't the same and yet they were. The same unearthly blue, soul searching and deep. It didn't matter that the pair before him were slightly glazed with drugs or clearly carrying an additional burden behind them. The part of Dean that was compelled to take care of those he cared about had him moving forward, a hand reaching out to touch Cas and attempt to take some of that pain away because his future version sure as Hell was failing in that regard.

Castiel watched him, same unfathomable stare looking through to his soul and Dean didn't shy away. He couldn't because the fallen angel before him _knew_ his soul. Knew the horrors he had committed and still stayed with him. Had still stayed with him even as he clearly fell apart later on. That kind of loyalty, care and obvious connection caused warmth to travel through his body. He tried to push it down because this was venturing into chick-fic moment land, but the man before him reached out. Warm hands locked onto his body, the face before him changed slightly. The differences he'd been unable to ignore seemed to melt away and it was _Cas_, his Cas, staring back at him. his face had softened with affection, but his eyes had sparked with something else.

It was the only warning Dean had gotten before his back was against a wall and Cas had covered his mouth in a shocking kiss. He froze, feeling those lips moving over his and hands pinning him to the wall. But Cas made a humming noise and Dean relaxed minutely. Slowly responding and only encouraging the ex-angel before him to press closer. A hand moved up and rested over the mark scared into his skin from an angel pulling him from Hell. The very one in front of him or at least a version of him. A less broken one. The hand moved away briefly to travel up to Dean's hair, tangling there and pulling slightly with just the right amount of pressure.

He could feel Cas pressing against him and groaned into the kiss. Part of him was freaking out. He had never done this before. Had never had a male lover and this was new. This was Castiel. A broken Castiel from the future while his was safe back in his time. He felt the ex-angel in front of him pull away slightly before moving forward once more.

When Dean had followed Cas' future version back to his cabin he hadn't expected this. Pressed against a wall, neck bared for warm lips and a talented tongue. Hadn't expected the interest Cas had in his handprint, the fallen angel's hand wrapping around it even as he pulled them from the wall. Stumbling back to a huge bed. His clothes were gone before he knew it and blue eyes were staring down at him. pupils blown from drugs or lust, maybe both. "Is this ok?" a rough voice asked.

"Yeah Cas. It is."

The fallen angel looked at him one last time before moving away slightly his hand moving around before coming back with a bottle and small package. He coated several fingers before moving down. Dean's body started to get relaxed as Cas continued. Dean moved with the pain and pleasure before fingers were withdrawn as tearing sounded and then Cas was back again. Dean's eyes closed as the ex-angel moved. Sounds were torn from his lips relentlessly.

The noises Dean made caused Cas to grin smugly as he watched the hunter's expression. He had put this man back together, knew his memories and thoughts. Knew he was the first. That Dean had never allowed another man to get this close and it filled him with warmth the drugs couldn't dull. He waited as Dean got used to him before moving at a steady pace then faster.

Castiel's name on Dean's lips was like a prayer. Desperate and filled with emotion; gasped and moaned. The fallen angel couldn't think of a time his name had sounded such a way. He moved up capturing Dean's lips with his own; stealing those sounds and keeping them for himself. Dean's hands moved from being fisted into the sheets to one grasping Cas' hair and the other clinging to his body. Dean moved up against him, meeting him and dragging Cas along.

He groaned, face pressed close to Dean's neck breathing in the hunter. One of his hands moved up to grasp Dean's right wrist moving to pin it down to the bed as he paused long enough to grab the other holding both down into the sheets with one hand. Green eyes stared up at him, pupils completely blown and lips parted as Dean panted.

Then Cas resumed faster than before. The press of bodies providing the needed friction for Dean, pulling the most amazing sounds from those lips.

He could feel Dean's body tightening as they moved together. A dance he'd missed. Learning every inch of the body under him and using that knowledge. Using it to take Dean apart and put him back together. That Dean would allow him to do so caused Cas to move faster as he slipped a hand between them helping Dean closer to the edge even as he felt his own body tightening. He would hold off until he could watch Dean come undone and then Dean was arching. It was Cas' favorite thing in the world.

Dean's head was thrown back, pressed into the mattress, pinned there by Cas' body as he rode it out; his body relaxing and then Cas sped up. His body went still finally as he allowed himself to let go. Losing himself in the man below him as he allowed his face to press into Dean's neck, breaths hitched slightly as he released Dean's wrists. He lay there for a moment before moving off and dragging Dean into his arms. Heart pounding, skin damp and body relaxed. For a moment Castiel forgot everything…

* * *

_So I may have a thing for Future!Cas and Past!Dean. I just HAD to flesh this out some and fix it up._

_I wrote little sections of this on Tumblr for Cass (ballsdeepinsamwinchester. tumblr. com). So this little fic is dedicated to her._

_Hope you enjoyed it :) If you want the more explicit version go to my Tumblr account and the My Fics link. It is labeled by its name._


End file.
